The Wild Card Of Homestuck
by losingsanity2121
Summary: How would the Homestuck world change if an extra player was added to the homestuck session would it ascend to perfection or fall into destruction. (Warning some gender bent characters.)
1. The Beginning

** Hello everyone sorry for not updating latetly but i've started to read the web comic homestuck and I decided to write a fanfiction although to those who really know about homestuck this will be a alternate time line meaning anything goes and I don't own homestuck or anything else I use on this, and pandora's gem is not being abandonded, now then ALLONSY.**

Sitting in a bar was a young man that looked to be eighteen he had medium spiky gray hair, his red eyes stared down at his bottle of vodka before chugging it down enjoying the burning feeling as it went down his throat. He wore a black shirt with a white tie and a long brown coat with a hood and a white pants with gray combat boots (1) , this was Mark Dionis

"I thought I'd find you here," Said a voice, mark turned his head and saw a girl with pink eyes and short blonde hair, she wore a long baggy white shirt with a pink cat face on the front along with black tights with gray legwarmers and black sneakers, "Ah, roxy it's been too long," mark said as he got up gave roxy a hug, "Roxy," mark said with a deadpan face, "Yeah," roxy replied in happy tone "Get your hands off my ass," he said plainly. "Nah, I'm fine," was roxys reply as she kept her hands on his ass.

She suddenly let out a squeak and jumped back holding her backside with a blush covering her face, "Two can play that game," mark said with a smirk on his face before sitting back down and ordering another bottle of vodka. Roxy pouted before taking a seat next to mark and tried to order a drink, key word being tried, the bar tender asked her for her ID only for roxy to scream "OUTRAGEOUS," she then walked out of the bar only to return five minutes later with her cat frigglish, that had a moustache taped to her face.

Mark looked at her with a raised eyebrow before to his amazment the bartender actually greeted the cat like it was a normal thing before proceeding to get her the drink she ordered. "I'm not even gonna ask," mark said suprised by the bartenders stupidity, "You really shouldn't," roxy replied as she took off the cat and drank her drink. After about thirty minutes mark asked"Why are you here anyway, weren't you gonna hang with jane today?" before he noticed the alchohol was starting to take effect his vision slightly blurring. "She had -hic- something to -hic do," was roxy's reply her cheeks flushed red from the alchohol.

Mark was happy that when roxy got drunk she only hiccuped and didn't just mispronounce evey other word. He suddenly paused and felt as if he had just insulted somebody before just shrugging and decding it was time to head home. "Roxy we gotta go," mark said as he stood up and stretched cracking his back along with with neck, "Nooooooo," roxy drawled out as she layed her head on the bar. "Roxy we gotta go," mark repeated only to realize that roxy wasn't gonna get up.

He sighed before picking up roxy bridal style getting a squeak from her, "Put me -hic- down," roxy said only for mark to continue walking toward her house. Roxy decided to just enjoy the ride as she snuggled into marks chest listening to his heart beat before falling asleep. Mark looked down and saw that roxy had fallen asleep before smiling his sharper than normal teeth glinting in the night. After arriving at roxys house he realized that he had no way to get in, he adjusted roxy so that he was holding her with one arm before knocking hoping someone was there.

After about a minute a girl that looked almost exactly like roxy opened the door the only differences were her hair style and her purple eyes, at the moment she was wearing some pajama's with small cartoon squids on them this was roxys younger sister rose. Mark let out a chuckle before the girl actually took a good look at who he was, she suddenly blushed scarlet and tried to hide behind the door. "M-m-mark w-w-what a-are you doing here?" she stuttered out still trying to hide behind the door.

"I decided to drop roxy off, mind pointing me toward her room?" mark replied amused at her embarassment. She just nodded her head before pointing down a hall. Mark nodded his head before carrying roxy down the hall toward what he assumed was her room. Rose opened the door to roxy's room for mark considering he was still carrying a sleeping roxy. After laying roxy down mark started to walk toward the door only to see it was around one in the morning, "Well I should head home now," mark said as he said goodbye to rose before heading home.

As mark walked home he took a shortcut through a alley he heard a noise and turned only to see a metal bat before falling to the ground holding his head, his assaulter was a teen with a Mohawk and multiple piercings wearing ridiculously baggy clothing, following him were two more teens. "Check him for cash," mohawk guy said one of the teens reached for mark only too scream as mark grabbed his wrist and crushed it and shoved his fingers into his eyes until he stopped screaming.

(Play the Highblood's lullaby)

_Oooooh death, ooh death. won't you spare me over another_

Mark relished in the scream of the teenager enjoying the feeling of his blood covering his hands, he smiled a insane smile and laughed as the teen screamed. He frowned when the teen went silent and growled in anger before kicking the lifeless body into the wall screaming in anger until he noticed the two other teenagers cowering in fear. He gave a sick smile before walking toward a loose pipe and violently ripped it out off of the wall leaving the end ragged and sharp. He expertly spun the pipe around him his smile never leaving his face.

_But what is this that I can't see, with ice cold hands taking hold of me_

The other teen pulled out a knife and rushed mark while yelling, big mistake. Mark's eyes dilated before side stepping the sloppy knife thrust making the teen stumble. He quickly brought the sharp end of the pipe onto the teens knee. The teen let out a scream as he fell to one knee clutching the bleeding wound, mark ripped out the pipe teens knee taking great joy as he saw the teen cry in pain watching the tears run down the teens face. Deciding to have more fun with his new 'Toy' he swung the pipe up slamming it into the teens shoulder and pinning him into the wall. The teen screamed and tried to tear the pipe out of his shoulder, mark seeing this frowned before slamming his fist into the teens stomach making him vomit blood.

_When god is gone and the devil takes hold, who'll have mercy on your soul, oh death_

Mark growled when he realized that the teen was out cold. deciding that the 'Toy' was useless he ripped the pipe out and kicked the bleeding teen to the side. He than looked at the teen with the Mohawk, his eyes gleaming a dark sadistic joy. Dragging the pipe along he hummed as he slowly walked to the teen who was frozen in fear. Had he saw what the teen saw he would have seen that his shadow had multiple eyes and mouths in it, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" the teen yelled running out of the alley way as fast as he could screaming for help.

_No wealth, No ruin, No silver, No gold. Nothing satisfies me buy your soul._

The teen ran until he felt something slam into leg making fall down, he looked over his shoulder and saw mark walking toward him slowly. "PLEASE I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING," the teen yelled trying to crawl away only to feel a hand grab his head and drag him back into the alley. Mark looked down at the struggling teen and ripped the pipe out of his leg before throwing him into the wall.

_Well I am death none can excel I'll open the door to heaven or hell_

Mark looked the teen directly in the eyes, his gray eyes dilated with insanity his coat covered in blood the pipe in his hand dripping with the blood of the other two teens. Mark finally spoke since the beginning of the slaughter."My name is death and the end is here," mark then slammed the pipe into the teens chest leaving him hanging there before walking home. Had he looked back he would have saw that the teen hanging on the wall had six wing drawn in blood around him. As mark arrived at his small house he unlocked his door and entered. His house was very clean and neat, Their were racks with multiple weapons on them from kunais to assault rifles all along the walls, along with a shelf filled to the brim about the soul and alchemy.

Although two weapon were set away from the others one was a katana with a unique design. The backside of its blade features various  
rune-like lines running along it with a beige hilt featuring the same design. (2) while the other was a sword it was a shitogi tsuba with a large spherical pommel extending from the grip in a black sheath (3). Mark walked into his room and took off his clothes leaving him in only his boxers before falling onto his bed, the second his head touched the pillow he fell asleep.

(1) He looks like the thumbnail picture

(2) Inuyasha Bakusaiga

(3) Inuyasha Sounga

**And that's a wrap as you can see some homestuck characters will be ooc. Also all the homestuck chumans live in the same town and it will be a while before they play SBURB.**


	2. Morning Meeting

** Hello everyone here's the next chapter of The Wild Card Of Homestuck Also Pandora's gem will be updated soon and I don't own homestuck or any other crossovers I might put in here, now then ALLONSY.**

Mark opened his eyes and saw nothing but a pure black room that had nothing in it other than what could only be described as a mass of eyes and mouths. He looked down and saw that his eyes had changed they now had a dark ring on the outside of the eyes and went to light gray and had three rings around the pupil that got darker the closer it got to the pupil.(1) He also noted that his attire had change he now wore plated armor that covered his torso arms and legs along with a red cloak that wrapped around his shoulders and head, along his chest was a strap that held three strange masks(2) each having a different expression. He looked down at the mass of eyes and mouths and heard them whispering almost as if trying to get his attention. He just looked at them before just floating in the darkness in a lazy matter, he saw the mass become angry before lashing out at him.

Mark jolted awake in a cold sweat, he looked down at his hands and sighed before getting up and going to take a shower, he sighed as he felt the cold water wash away all of his stress. He suddenly heard knocking on his door sighing he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and opened the door, after opening the door mark was met with the faces of Jade Harley and Jane Crocker. Jade had long black hair and big bright green eyes with glasses, she also had a pair of buckteeth that made her look cute along with a white shirt that had a atom on the front along with a long white skirt with white sneakers. Jane had short black and bright blue eyes with glasses along with the same pair of buckteeth that jade had and she was wearing a white shirt with a blue slug thing on it along with a blue skirt and gray and blue sneakers.

Everything was quite for a moment before mark opened his mouth to say something before something slammed into his stomach knocking him into the ground. Mark looked and saw a large white dog, "BEC," Jade yelled before she pulled the large white dog off of mark letting him stand up not even realizing that his towel had fallen a little. "So, why are you two here?" Mark asked, but the girls were busy blushing up a storm "Mark, please put on some clothes," Jane said as she looked anywhere but at him, Jade wasn't fairing any better. Mark looked confused for a second before noticing his lack of clothing, he chuckled sheepishly before walking toward his room to get changed. "Come in and get comfortable," mark said as he walked into his room, the girls walked in and were surprised at all of the weapons mounted on the wall.

Jade let out a squeal before running and looking at all of the rifles on the walls, Jane watched jade look around with a raised eyebrow as she ran around like a kid in a candy store. "Jade what're you doing," they heard the voice of Mark say, they turned and saw he had forgone his regular outfit and instead wore loose black pants with a black muscle shirt and his normal black combat boots. "Mark why didn't you tell me you had so many rifles," Jade asked/demanded with a cute glare Mark just raised his eyebrow at the 'intimidating' look Jade was giving him. "You never asked," Mark said with a shrug of his shoulders before taking a seat on the coach next to jane.

"Now you wanna tell me why you two are here?" Mark asked as he leaned back on the couch lazily, "Well everyone's gonna hang out later today at the park so we volunteered to come tell you," Jane said with Jade nodding in agreement. "At what time?" mark asked "At about five," was Jane's reply Mark looked at the clock he had on his wall and saw that it was about ten thirty. "Why did you guys come so early?" Mark said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, the girls had a small tint of pink on their cheeks as they looked away not having a response. Mark seeing they didn't have a answer just shook his head, "Well since we're here might as well make breakfast," he suggested, "Yay," Jade screamed as she ran to the kitchen to find some food everything was silent for a moment before Jade came back out with a small blush on her face.

"I can't cook," she said as she avoided making eye contact with Mark and Jane, the two laughed a little while Jade had a cute pout on her face before turning around. "Don't worry Jade," Mark said as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, Jade blushed scarlet and Jane shot Jade a glare of jealousy. "You still mad?" Mark asked as he gave Jade a small kiss on her cheek, Jade was paralyzed in embarrassment and her face resembled a cherry Jane on the other was not amused in anyway if her death glare was anything to go by. Mark seeing this decided to back up before he got stabbed by the fork she had somehow got, "Awwww, is Janey jealous?" Mark asked as he made his way toward her. Jane said nothing but kept glaring at him the glare getting stronger as he got closer, once he reached he wrapped his arms around her waist. Considering how short Jade and Jane were they only reached to about his shoulders letting him place his chin on her head.

"Come on Jane don't be mad," mark said as he felt Jane snuggle into his chest letting out a sigh of comfort "Fine," was her response they stayed like this for a second until Mark felt a weight on his back along with light snoring. Mark turned his head and saw Jade on his back asleep and Jane leaning on him as she slept, he sighed and picked Jane up while Jade clung to her back as she slept and made his way to his bed where he laid down with the two girls snuggling into him. Before he fell asleep he noticed a small white ball on his table next to his bed that wasn't there before.

(1) Fullmetal Alchemist the eye of truth.

(2) Fable's Jack Of Blades.

**Well this is all I got for now hope you enjoy all the action will be coming soon and as I said before Pandora's Gem is not being abandoned.**


End file.
